


Tegoshi gets bored easily

by Fractured_Alien



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Is shit, This is my first fic and probably last, dont even read it, makes no sense, needed to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractured_Alien/pseuds/Fractured_Alien
Summary: Tegoshi uses his powers to ruin Tama's photoshoot.





	Tegoshi gets bored easily

Tegoshi Yuya was an alien sent to earth with a mission he forgot about five minutes after he landed. There were so many people around him that loved him and praised him, that going back to Fogbound11, his home planet, seemed boring. And Tego did not liked to get bored. Out of boredom he got into johnny’s, dyed his hair and every single scandal he had was simply to pass time. 

To us humans, this is a weird thing to know but each alien receives a power when they’re born; How the use it can be for the greater good or selfish desires. Tegoshi’s power was to invade other people’s bodies. Something in a company like JE gave him the opportunity to embarrass idols on a national level. At first he did it out of curiosity, with his coworkers; to find out who Shige was sleeping with (because he’s reserved and Yuya hates that) or if Ryo liked eito better than news (guess how that turned out). But now, he got curious of other people, specially a young weird little dude… Tamamori Yuta, the hot center of Kisumai. 

It was 9 AM on a wednesday and the meeting got delayed for 3 hours… lots of time to take a nap but he’s not sleepy, or hungry, or remotely interested in anything around him. Just when he was about to give up, going home and call-in sick, Tama’s image came into his mind. 

Ok, time to play - Tegoshi was excited about his new object of inspiration

In the nearest couch he could find, Tego took a blanket and faked a nap while he concentrated on Tama’s image, that being the easiest way to get into someone’s mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamamori-san, is time for your shoot, are you ready? - A bald and tired staff said to the young man  
Yes, ready, im going! - Tama checked his hair in the mirror one last time and left the room, already done with this day. The sooner he got this over, the sooner he could go home. 

Little did he know that today photoshoot involves him eating a plate of spaghetti.

Spaghetti at 9 AM… gross - Tamamori was in no mood to do this, or anything at all, he just wanted his blanket, a cup of tea and fall asleep next to a naked Miyata.  
Tama-chan, don’t look so stressed, it’ll be over in a second and then you can go and get fucked by Miyata, probably wearing a school girl uniform - Mitsu tried to be the annoying jerk he always intended to be, but how the hell he found out exactly what Tama was thinking, he’ll never know.  
Guys… stop talking about our love life, please… But you would look great with a school girl skirt - Miyata said with a smile from behind Tamamori. He just can’t let go of an opportunity to make Tama blush.  
OH MY GOD, STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU - These are Tamamori’s last words before sitting in front of the plate of spaghetti - At least the food is warm…

The next minute Tegoshi opens his eyes, there’s spaghetti in front of him and a camera in his face.  
What kind of photoshoot is this? Whatever, lets do it -  
Tamamori-san, could you please eat the food while looking at the camera? - The photographer ordered 

Tego does as told, grabs the fork and eats it up, touches his lips and licks them, after a few times of making love to his food, he’s pretty satisfied with the results … if he weren’t so into it, he’d probably feel bad for the young man but the look of the other kisumai members is just too good. Senga is making an “O” shape with his mouth, eyes open wide in disbelief, Yokoo is too disgusted to understand what’s going on, Fujigaya is crying from the laughter along with Nikaido, Miyata is 50% weirded out 50% turned on and Mitsu is looking at everyone else, trying to come up with something to say. Tegoshi is happy to have this effect on people, especially when he can hide so easily. 

The photoshoot is over, he should go back to his own body but it’s barely 10.30 and there’s plenty of time to drag this out a little more. 

EXPLAIN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK - Nikaido yells, like usual, but this time it’s the aproppiate reaction  
What? - Tego tries to make that innocent Tamamori face but is harder than he thought  
You were fucking the spaghetti, dude, have some decency - Yokoo is trying to keep it together but the concern on his face is too much  
I’m never taking you out for pasta - Mitsu is just amused 

Fujigaya tries to hold his laughter but fails once him and Mitsu look at each other. 

There should be pasta flavored condoms custom made for Tama-chan - Nikaido whispers to Senga but fails at it and gets a grossed out look from the rest.

Look at you Fujigaya, did you forgot about our play time already? - Tegoshi thinks to himself

The only one who hasn’t said anything at all, not even a laugh is Miyata, but once Tegoshi looks at him, he knows Tamamori is getting laid tonight, so his job here is done.  
Tegoshi returns to his body and gets up for the meeting. Happy to invade another Kisumai member and getting it all recorded… again.

That’s 2 out of 7, five more to go - Whispers to Shige, who is now sitting next to him  
Tegoshi, stop it, what did you do now? - Shigeaki can’t hide the troubled look in his face  
You’ll have to wait and see the next Kisumai photoshoot - Tegoshi smiles ever so innocently.


End file.
